


7:04 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Families battle together AND perish together,'' Supergirl muttered before she was in her preacher father's arms.





	7:04 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Families battle together AND perish together,'' Supergirl muttered before she was in her preacher father's arms and a creature's claws descended.

THE END


End file.
